mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Ginga Hagane
His beyblade partner is Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus and currently Big Bang Pegasus and he is the main protagonist in the Metal Fusion Beyblade anime and manga series. He is a member and the leader of the team Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade world championships. Appearance Gingka Has Spiky Red Hair, With a Pegasus Head Band, a Bandage, A Blue Sweater, And More Stuff. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning: Bandage Man During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane., is seen walking around the city, not just that but sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Bandage Man to a 5 VS 1 handicap match, which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and even someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Bandage Man where he lives. Bandage Man revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. And later on meets Ryuga and becomes his rival. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Bandage Man got there, one hundred face Hunter thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Bandage Man. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Bandage Man remains calm and un-phased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he notices that one of the beys scratched Bandage Man on the side of his head! He says to him that this isn't a beybattle, and that he should run. Still, Bandage Man isn't afraid; he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Bandage Man then decides to get serious and launches Storm Pegasus. Bandage Man unleashes some of the power from Storm Pegasus, knocking away the one hundred beyblades with ease; he even summons his beast Pegasus to finish the job knocking all those blades away. After Bandage Man beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader, Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Bandage Man is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Bandage Man had challenged them to a beyblade match. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background, who later accidentally spooked Bandage Man, took both of them to the B-Pit. A Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. Later that day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Sagittario, telling Bandage Man that if he didn't come to the Metal Tower that something bad will happen to Kenta's bey. After Bandage Man arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Bandage Man won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Bandage Man know...one of his enemies, Doji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Bandage Man to be a worthy opponent in battle so Bandage Man wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Bandage Man accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Bandage Man won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack (Pegasus Starblast Attack). Bandage Man explained to Kenta that he liked the city, so he wasn't going to leave. After Doji gave Benkei the bey, 'Dark Bull', Benkei goes crazy. Later, Bandage Man sees an enraged Benkei and battles him and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Bandage Man won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Bandage Man. Well, it didn't turn out the way she wanted as Kenta battled her in Bandage Man's place since he got sick. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Bandage Man is the bad guy. While that is happening, Doji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Bandage Man. Merci lured Bandage Man into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Bandage Man into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Bandage Man, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Bandage Man had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Percentage : 85% Beyblades Pegasus 105F: is Gingka's first Beyblade in the manga. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Gingka used this beyblade until chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his L Drago beyblade. Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasis 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack (starblast attack), Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an attack type beyblade. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F: Gingka's new beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat L Drago. Known as the strongest attack type Beyblade Gingka ever used. Retains most his attacks from the beyblade. Big Bang Pegasus F:D: The Galaxy Pegasus evolved through the power of a star fragment. Gingka got Big Bang Pegasus in his battle against Kyoya. Samurai Ifraid W145CF: The first bey created by Madoka Amano. It was given to Gingka who then passed it down to a boy named Zero Kurogane in the Zero-G series. Storm Pegasus : is the beast inside Gingka Hagane's Beyblade. :Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is :* : Gingka's first finishing move. Gingka first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) :* : Gingka's second finishing move. Gingka first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) :* : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) :* : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. * : Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Chapter 15,(manga) and episode 51 in the anime. This is referred to as an . The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. Quotes *''"Go, shoot!"'' *''"Let it Rip!"'' *''"Triple beef burger!"'' *''"And you forgot the fries!"'' *''"I-it's a hotdog?!"'' *''"I'm not mad! Not me! You're just the one I'll never forgive!"'' * "Hotdogs are for losers! Burgers are for winners!" * "Okay! Im gonna finish you now!" * "M-my pointer!" * "And the next time I lose will be the day I quit Beyblade!" * "Big Bang Pegasis!" * "Showtime, Storm Pegasus!" * "What are you two clowns doing?" * "You're saying that you've always been crazy!?" Gallery Ginga .png|Gingka In Metal Fury E230.jpg Chimera.jpg RB.jpg 250px-Sword of Ares.png 120px-Beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.jpg Images (15BI.jpg 185px-Beyblade 4D Phantom Orion Blue Flames.png 185px-MasamuneVsChris15.jpg 300px-DeathQuetzBeast2.png 250px-QK112.jpg Ginga6.jpg|Gingka beginning to launch Pegasus Trivia * Ginga means galaxy; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means steel and is a reference to the Metal Fight Beyblades. *The voice actor for Gingka (Rob Tinkler) is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade G-Revolution. He also shares voice actors with Lync from Bakugan: New Vestroia. *In Metal Fury, He Gets A Bandana With 2 Pegasus Wings. *He is deathly afraid of doctors, medicine, and needles and injections. *Gingka has Many enemies in the Anime Series such as doji,ryuga,damian,ziggurat,nemisis. *Gingka resembles Tryten Tozaru and his head band is Similar to Shimonto Kaizu. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Male Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Category:Article stubs Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Human Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Anime